Silhouette Of A Taiyoukai
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru destoryed the well, telling her when the jewel is done it will send her back.If it does not Sesshomaru with honor offers to mate Kagome, so that she may live to see her family again. Does it? Does he? The Silhouette Of Time is ever changing.
1. Silhouette Of His Sword

*spoilers* This is going into detail of episode past 167 just as a warning. Also im not following the manga story line, just using bits of it.

* * *

Silhouette Of A **Taiyoukai,**

Hakudoish had been sucked up by Miroku's wind tunnel, Kagura had been killed and Inuyasha's sword now held dragon scales. Rest, rest was most needed. Things were beginning to get difficult and scary. There would be no more playing around and taking nice dips in hot springs, they could feel it in their bones, all of them. It was no longer just about collecting the jewel shards and killing meaningless demons. Naraku's heart was at their finger tips, yet out of reach. Soon, to soon they would come face to face with Naraku, the real Naraku, not a puppet.

Things needed to be done, had to be done, but what need to be done and what was going to be done are 2 different things, after all life is what happens while your busy making other plans. Not matter how much they did, or thought they were going to do to, fate is what it is, and there is nothing anyone could do to stop it. They may have thought what they were doing or going to be doing was of their own device, but it was fates way. Fate is what it is, nothing more and nothing less.

------

Kagome and Inuyasha made their way back to the well. They would many more supplies, many more battles were to come. Inuyasha walked to his sword out, looking over its new form. Not only had it changed with dragon scales but he now could cut a demons vortex. Inuyasha wondered if his brother new of the sword ability, perhaps that is why his brother sought to take him from him so many time.

"Wow, your father really knew what he was doing when he had those swords made hu?"

Inuyasha didn't look at her "Uh, yeah guess so, don't know why Totosia just didn't tell me how to use it to begin with"

Kagome smiled "Because that would not be learning, you have to be teached to learn!" Kagome said with a big smile. Inuyasha gave her a flat look, she was always going on and on about learning and teaching and test, stupid tests. They made it to the clearing and Inuyasha heard Kagome gasp, he looked to her then to the well.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha whispered,

Sesshomaru stood looking down the well, his back to him. Inuyasha was trying to figure out why he had not smelt him, maybe because he was to into his sword.

"The wells power" Sesshomaru started, Kagome gasp and took a step forward, Sesshomaru turned to look at her "What kind of human jumps into a old well made for demon bones?"

He asked while he ran his hand down his hair "It would be the same human, I guess, that could draw a demon sword, even when I Sesshomaru could not"

"What do you want bastard?" Inuyasha then spit out. Sessomaru looked at him "The fang, it has changed, I can smell the power from here"

Inuyasha growled "Yeah what of it!"

"Fear not half breed" Sesshomaru placed his hand on his sword, Inuyasha knew in a instant that his sword had changed as well. Sesshomaru turned back to look at the well "Do you not find it odd miko, that Naraku has yet to destroy this well, or use it"

"He, he does not know about the well" She whispered

"How foolish" Sesshomaru said looking away from her again,

"Do you really think Naraku has not noticed you?" A womans cold voice spoke,

Ever turn to see Kikyo walking from the woods, her soul stealer near her.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha whispered,

Kagome looked back and forth from Kikyo and Sesshomaru "If Naraku new about it he would have destroyed it already" Kagome tried to point out. Sesshomaru of course once again found her thinking foolish.

"Stupid girl" Kikyo said stopped a distance from them "Naraku knows, and that why-" she paused for a moment "You must return to you time, and the well must be destroyed!" Kikyo snapped.

"What!" Kagome said making fist with her hands "I'm not leaving!"

Sesshomaru looked at the well longer, in deep thought. He agreed that the well should be destroyed, it was a threat, but he was not so sure he agreed that Kagome should go with it. He knew she would be a major factor in killing Naraku. The dead one just wished to rid the girl.

"You need me! The jewel was in my body, it was my fault! I have to wish one it, you know that!" Kagome yelled as if she were on trial. Inuyasha stood quite the whole time.

"It is for the best Inuyasha" Kikyo spoke looking at him. Kagome and Inuyasha eyes met, but as they looked at each other Sesshomaru was walking away, Kagome last words running in his head. She had to complete the jewel and he knew Kikyo would be gone before she could do anything about it. So it was decided, Sesshomaru stopped, took out his sword, turned on his toes and slashed at the air low, letting the power flow from his hands, down his sword, out to the air and strait at the well.

All she saw was the Silhouette of his sword and she ran "Sesshomaru no!" She ran to him with her hand held out, as if that was going to stop him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled,

Kagome stopped running and covered her face with her arm as the blinding power ran past her and to the well.

Destroying it.


	2. Silhouette Of Her Arrow

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled holding her arrow within her bow.

"You shattered my armor once Miko, I will not be so foolish as to let it happen again"

He looked at her and the silhouette of her bow. She held it tight tears trying to come from her eyes.

"She was supposed to be in the well" Kkyo cut cold,

"Words of the dead should not be heard, so your word hold no meaning here" Sesshomaru spoke back to the dead miko.

Sesshomaru dodge a arrow "Don't look away from me!" Kagome yelled, in a blink he was next to her, holding her arm.

"Kagome! Sesshomaru leave her alone!" Inuyasha yelled running up to them, but he was quickly knocked away from them.

"Foolish girl, why do you care for the well so?" He was making a point, but she yet to know it.

"That was my only way home! My family is back there!" She yelled while trying to pull away from him.

"Only way home" He said it blank while looking at the sky again. Kagome stopped struggling, she knew now he was trying to tell her something.

"The jewel, it was in your body, was it not?" He asked not looking at her,

"I have to make the wish" She whispered to herself, understanding.

"You still have your duty miko, and once the jewel is complete your present here will no longer be needed" He was now looking down at her, she looked at the ground,

"It will send me home" She whispered to herself.

"Glad we have a understanding" He then let her go. Kagome watched as he walked away, and as he did he walked passed Kikyo and stopped just for a moment,

"I care not what you wish to do with my half brother, but leave the miko alone" He then vanished, and Kikyo gave Kagome a death glare.

------------------

To say they were shocked would be a understatement, but then again, not. They were shocked that Kagome was now stuck in their time and shocked that her well had been destroyed, but not shocked by who did it.

Kagome understood, but there was no telling how long it would before the jewel was complete, or that they would be the ones to complete it, or eve get their hands on it! Kagome's hand turned into fist, she wondered if he even thought of that!

"I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru knows what he is doing, after all he does not do things without a good reason a back up" Miroku pointed out,

Kagome relaxed a bit, thought she really didn't feel any better.

"I do agree with ye monk, but even this seems a bit rushed, even for the young Lord" Kaede said standing with her hands behind her back, she was a bit worried.

"Well theres nothing we can do about it now" Kagome said standing up, she grabbed her bow "Lets go Inuyasha"

Inuyasha looked at her, he thought she might want some time to think, but he was no about to argue with her, he wanted to get going.

"Right"

Kagome made her way onto his back while Sango, Miroku and Shippo flew with Kirara.

------------

The next coming days were hard, he had almost lost Rin, but his mother, the most unlikely person, gave the child life again, once more but warned him it would be the last time should would ever be able to be saved. Sesshomaru had spent few days in deep, deep thought, he would leave the child with Kaede, the elder miko, but of course not without warning her that if she failed to protect the little girl he would kill her. He had always care for Rin in his own silent way, but he could not deny that he loved the child, as if she were his own, human or not.

Sesshomaru's actions spoke louder than his words, but no one seem to notice, no one but Kagome.


	3. silhouette Of The Dead

**Silhouette Of The Dead**

It had been a few days since the well was destroyed. They had not seen Naraku nor Sesshomaru. Kagome was worried about her family, she had already been here 2 years but with a way to go back a forth, now, she had no way back, she had no way to tell them that she was ok. Kagome wondered how long it would take, she wondered if they would think her dead.

Kagome found that this night should could not sleep. She sighed and found her thoughts moving to a demon Lord, one she had not though twice about since she been here, well in less he was standing in front of her. She wondered what he would do if she did get the jewel and wished but nothing happened. He would not care, Kagome felt tears coming to her eyes, she thought he was becoming more of a nice person, but this, she forgave him for trying to kill her, but if she didn't get back, she would never forgive him, but no doubt he would not care.

The next morning Kagome slow to rise, even though she was in a hurry to get the rest of the jewel shard. The day was hot and it seemed everyone was out of words and talk. The heat was no doubt bothering everyone, even Inuyasha. As they walked Kagome fought with her mind. At first the only thing on her mind was getting back to her family, but then as they walked and the day went on Kagome thought about on more thing.

"This way guys" Inuyasha said turning to give a quick look at everyone,

Him, he was on her mind. Once the jewel was done, and if it was as Sesshomaru said, then, then she would, would never be able to get back. Kagome stopped, a small gasp coming to her mouth.

"Is everythin alright Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, stopping,

"Hu, oh, um, yes I'm fine" Kagome said with a smile as she used her sleeve to remove the sweat from her forehead. Kagome picked up her pace and followed after Inuyasha and the others.

They had stopped near a river at night fall, which was good, Kagome was in need of a bath a moment alone to think.

"Going to take a bath!" She said happy to Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha had gone off to grab food and shippo was already asleep.

"Ok, call if you need us" Sango added,

"If you need anyone to wash your- Miroku was silenced my Sango. Well at least Kagome would be safe, from him.

She made her way, soap in had and towel over her shoulder, and hum in her voice. She was close to the water went a soul stealer caught her eyes "Kikyo" Kagome whispered, she was still hurt by Kikyo's words. Kagome made a change and followed after the soul stealer, only to hide her aura and self when she noticed Inuyasha had beaten her to Kikyo.

"Inuyasha" Kikyo stated cold,

"Kikyo, what are doing here" Inuyasha stated shocked,

"I am here to aid you Inuyasha" Her voice was much like Sesshomaru's, void of, well anything.

"Aid me?"

"Yes, now that the well is gone, I assume the girl is worried about her family"

Kagome held in her shock, it may have sounded like Kikyo cared, but Kagome new better.

"Yeah, I guess, why you wanna aid us now?"

"Do you wish for me to leave Inuyasha" Kikyo turned as if she were going to leave,

"No, wait" Inuyasha moved forward "I mean, I, we, we need all the help we can get"

Kagome held her hand to her mouth, he was going to let Kikyo go with them?

Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha "I wonder Inuyasha, will you also have me, when she has return to her time"

Inuyasha looked down, even thought he had not shown it, he was feeling down about Kagome, once she made the wish, she would be gone and he wondered if she had thought about the fact that she would not be able to return, the well was gone and it was all his damn brothers fault.

"You know I still care about you" Inuyasha ruff voice stated.

"But?" Kikyo asked,

Inuyasha looked at her, but what, what could he say?

"is her existence keeping you from me?" Kikyo asked with narrowed eye,

"No, its not that, I, it's- he for once, was at a lost for words. Kikyo came closer to him "Will you wait for her, to her time"

"I wont make it that far" He said looking away from her, knowing very well he would not live 500 years to her time, there were no demon's on her time, or at least none that he knew of.

"Inuyasha, you have lost me once, will you lose me again, Kagome does not belong here, this may be her fate, but it is not her time"

He knew that, he loved Kagome, but there were many factors as to why he loved her. He didn't mean to feel the way he did, or look at her they way he did, but in all Kagome, Kagome was his reminder of Kikyo, he saved Kagome, to save Kikyo but in the end he would not be able to save either of them. Inuyasha looked up "I love you Kikyo, you know that" Inyasha then looked up at the moon.

Kagome turned, her heart heaving in pain. Slowly she made her way to the springs, she sat in the water numb to it. She was in a state of shock, but why, she knew their past, she knew Inuyasha feelings for Kikyo, she had just thought, that maybe, he would love her, for her. Kagome looked down at the water, at herself, soon the water rippled with the drops of her tears, Kagome covered her face.

"Inuyasha" She wispered, her heart was letting go, just as her tears were falling.

How was it the dead would live when she could not.


	4. Silhouette Of Hurt

Silhouette Of Hurt.

When Kagome come back, Miroku and Sango could feel her aura, more so than normal, they knew something was wrong. They didn't even have to ask, Inuyasha came back from the way he came, soul stealer's behind him, Kikyo, behind him. Sango and Miroku looked from Kagome, who's eyes were down, back to the couple.

"Uh Inuyasha" Miroku started,

"Kikyo is going to aid us" Inuyasha stated crossing his arms. While help was nice, the air around them was not.

* * *

The next day of travel was hot, long and quite. Inuyasha and Kikyo up front, leading the way, sword and arrows ready to fight. Sango and Miroku were next, keeping quite but also keep their eye on their friend, who was looming in back with Kirara. Shippo had stayed behind with Rin, though he didn't want to.

The dirt road they walked on was so dry it cracked under their feet and dust would rise a bit. Everyone was on guard. Seconds later Inyasha stopped with a growl, Kikyo looked to her left, needless to say everyone stopped and looked around. Kagome blinked, it took her a few moments to figure out who it was.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha growled, sword ready. Kagome was not sure how she would feel seeing him, she wondered if she should feel anything, in fact right now feeling something would be better then feeling nothing, which is what she felt at them moment.

Sesshomaru stepped out, he was near Kagome, his eyes locked with her, then they moved to the front of the group. His eyes landed on the dead one and narrowed. He then looked back at Kagome.

"Oi what do you want ass whole, to hurt Kagome some more"

"No more than you dear brother"

"Hey, whats that supposed to mean" Inuyasha to his stance to fight,

Sesshomaru ignored him, "The dead one has joined you"

"mmhhmm, she wants to aid us" Kagome said, holding loose to her bow. Hey eyed her, smelled her feelings. He thought he had felt the dead one, but when he placed her with the iun group he was surprised.

"What do you want demon" Kikyo then asked, his head snapped to her,

"What does the dead, want with the living" he simply asked, "Just as she will return, you will return to ash"

That's was all Inuyasha needed to hear, he was after his bother, wanting blood. "You leave Kikyo out of this!"

"Why is it you protect something that is mere dirt"

"Shut up!"

He swung is sword blind "Stupid half breed, father sword is not a toy"

Sesshomaru with easy, sent Inuyasha flying back, Kagome watched, not running to his side as she used to, she had no need, Kikyo was already there. Kagome watched as Kikyo knelt and held Inuyasha up, watched as he held her hand, hurt and confusion mixing in her.

"Am I to believe miko, that your are not with education"

"Hu?" She asked looking back at him,

"Your confused on something very clear"

Kagome was even more confused now, what the hell was he talking about, and since when did he start talking, really talking.

"I'm sorry?"

"If you are confused by this, then you will die in battle, you will be of little worth, just as she" He said looking over at Kikyo and Inuyasha. It dawn on Kagome what he was saying, she looked down. "I'm not confused on what to do" She was confused as to how her feelings got pushed a side, forgot.

Sesshomaru held out his hand, a piece of the jewel in it. Kagome took it from him and placed it in her necklace "Great, one more piece, now I'm closer to making a wish, and going home"

Sesshomaru picked up on her sadness, why was it she was sad when talking of going home? Was she really stuck on his half brother that much? Why, what did he have? Why was she so loyal?

"I shall also join you"

"WHAT NO WAY!"

Everyone looked at Inuyasha who was yelling. "Inuyasha your bother could be of great help" Miroku pointed out,

"No way, not from him NO" He stood "No way Sesshomaru, not going to happen"

"I was not asking half breed"

"Why not?" Came Kagome's voice,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY NOT! He is the enemy"

"And is Kikyo not mine?"

Kagome care about Kikyo as she did all life, but deep down eveyone knew they were not friends, miko did not have room for hate.

"Whats that supposed to mean!" He snapped,

Kagome turned, hands into fist her eyes closed, mad, she was just mad. How come Kikyo could join but not Sesshomaru, granted they were not the sweetest people, but they were the strongest.

"Inuyasha SIT"

Kagome opened her eyes only to see Sesshomaru looking back at her.

"I'm not confused, I'm hurt!" She told him before stopping off.


End file.
